A semiconductor element is manufactured by performing various processes on a silicon wafer. In the middle of semiconductor manufacturing steps, if a flaw is generated on the silicon wafer or a foreign substance is attached thereto, operation errors occur in the semiconductor element.
For this reason, it is important to improve a yield by detecting defects such as a flaw or a foreign substance on the wafer and feeding back the result to the semiconductor manufacturing steps. An inspection apparatus is used to detect a defect on the semiconductor wafer.
As the related art of the inspection apparatus, there is a technique disclosed in PTL 1. The technique disclosed in PTL 1 is a technique in which an inspection apparatus is calibrated by using polystyrene latex as a standard foreign substance.
As the other related art of the inspection apparatus, there are techniques disclosed in PTLs 2 to 5.